LoupGarou
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: Werewolf!AU. “You can’t be a werewolf. Werewolves don’t exist. They’re fiction.” Shaun/Zach


Title: Loup-Garou

Author: Solarbaby614

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 2018

Summary: "You can't be a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist. They're fiction."

Notes: Written for shelter_diner's Halloween Fest 09 using the prompt werewolf!au. There might another fic after this but I really want to finish my vampire!au first.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You haven't told him?!"

Shaun looked unamused at Gabe's outburst. He just shrugged. "I just haven't had the chance."

"Haven't had the..." Gabe trailed off, incredulous, shaking his head. "Don't you think you might want to?"

"I'm going to."

"Jesus, Shaun. You have less than two weeks until--."

"I know," Shaun cut him off, shutting his laptop. It wasn't like it hadn't been on his mind the past month. He could already feel the strain of it beginning. And it wouldn't be long until Zach noticed something was off.

"And the sooner the better. The last thing either of you needs is for him to still be pissed when mating season begins."

"I know," he groaned, dropping his head to the table. "It's just," Shaun lifted his head up, looking miserable. "How exactly do I tell him that I'm a wolf? It's not exactly something you can just bring up."

"You're right." Gabe reached out and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Look dude, even if you could find a way to get around mating season, he's going to notice something's up eventually. Zach's not stupid. I'm surprised he doesn't notice you disappearing on full moons as it is."

Somehow, Shaun wasn't comforted by that.

"I don't see how you do it anyways. No offense to Zach or anything but spending mating season with just one person? Where's the fun in that?"

"It's called commitment."

"Hey! I'm committed!" Gabe frowned. "Sometimes," he added. "Whatever."

With another groan, he buried his face in his hands.

"Look on the bright side, I know Zach. He's totally into you. As long as you explain it to him he probably won't be too mad." Gabe grinned, trying to be reassuring and maybe a little mocking. He failed at the first part. "Just don't screw it up."

"Thanks."

He was so screwed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The first time he tried to bring it up was a failure.

It started off well enough. Zach seemed to sense that what Shaun wanted to talk about was important and looked a little worried. He still seemed to have some trepidation over their relationship, thinking that Shaun was going to get bored one day and dump him. They really were going to have to work on that.

He got close that time too, was just about to tell him when Cody and three of his school friends ran into the kitchen, exclaiming about a project they had due that they had forgotten about.

The paint they used on the poster ended up on them more than on the actually poster board. Zach ended up with a good portion of it on him, even if he was just 'supervising'.

By the time they were done, Shaun had forgotten all about tell him, not realizing it until they were settled in bed later that night, Zach sprawled over him asleep.

But he got to be the one to personally wash the paint off of Zach's skin at the end of the day so he still counted it as a win.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Attempt number two was a bad idea from the start.

Telling Zach in the middle of a moment of drunken fumbling wasn't exactly the most brilliant of ideas. Though the blowjob that followed was.

Unfortunately, Zach didn't remember a thing of it in the morning.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The third try didn't last more than a thought.

Mating season was getting closer and closer and he could feel it. His sexual appetite was increasing, but his eyes never once strayed from Zach. That was a relief and one less thing to worry about. Knowing his wolf approved made this easier.

Zach had to know something was up though.

Especially as Shaun proceeded to pin him to the wall and have his way with him. In the hallway. With Shaun and Gabe's parents were in the living room, not ten feet away.

But Zach wasn't complaining.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Number four went pretty much the same way.

But this time they ended up in the bathroom of a movie theater when he fucked Zach.

Shaun was starting to see a trend.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So how did it go?"

Shaun just took another bite of his sandwich and ignored his brother.

"Shaun?" Gabe frowned. "Please tell me you told him."

"..."

"You have three days, Shaun. Three days. Three. That's all."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Why are Uncle Zach and Shaun in a closet?"

Gabe snickered as Shaun could be heard yelling _'because my brother's an idiot!'_ through the door. He just shook his head. "Trust me; being in a closet is the last thing Shaun or Zach are worried about."

"_Gabe when I get out of here…"_ Shaun's threat trailed off, but the meaning was still clear.

Gabe blanched. "You had your chance Shaun. I won't let you put this off anymore."

"But…" Cody looked at the closet door, confused.

"Sometimes adults need to be alone to work things out," Gabe explained. "And sometimes they need to say something important but can't find a good time to say it."

"That's silly. Why don't they just say it?"

"Because adults can be stupid."

Shaun was suspiciously quiet.

Cody stilled looked unsure so Gabe just sent him a reassuring grin. "I have an idea. Why don't we go get some ice cream and let these two work it out, hmm?"

Cody brightened up at the mention of ice cream and nodded enthusiastically.

"_Work out what?"_

"_Gabe, don't do this. Gabe!"_

"Come on Cody."

Ignoring the two yelling through the door, Gabe and Cody left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They continued to pound on the door, until it became apparent that there wasn't anyone out there. Short of actually busting the door down, the two were stuck.

"What was he talking about?"

Shaun stopped messing with the doorknob long enough to glance back at Zach. Not that he could see him or anything in the darkness but he could feel the familiar body heat behind him so it wasn't a hard guess. If he tried he could probably shift his eyes enough to see but chances were Zach would notice if his eyes started glowing gold.

God, it felt good to have him so close. In this small confined space the smell of Zach was everywhere. It was almost overwhelming. And what a delicious smell it was. Shaun wanted nothing more than to bury himself in it. To hold him, to take him, to _mark_ him…

"Shaun. Shaun!"

Shaun blinked and pulled back. At some point in time he had pulled Zach close and buried his face in his neck without realizing it. Zach slipped out of his grasp, moving back the few feet before hitting the wall. Shaun stopped himself from yanking the younger man back and pinning him to the door.

"What was Gabe talking about? Work out what?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Shaun. You've been acting weird the past week. What's going on?"

Shaun shook his head, even though he knew Zach couldn't see it. Seconds later he felt something brush his arm and jumped, relaxing when he realized it was just Zach's hand rubbing his arm. Goosebumps trailed across his skin at the touch. "There's something about me you don't know. Something big."

"What?" Zach's hand froze and dropped.

"Promise me you won't freak out. It's not bad exactly."

"If you're trying to reassure me, that's not the way to go about it."

"I know. It just… I'm kind of a… a werewolf."

There was a moment of dead silent in the closet before Zach burst out laughing. "That's good. You really had me going there."

"I'm not joking."

The laughter trailed off. "You can't be a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist. They're fiction."

"All fiction is based on fact at one point or another."

"Shaun…" Zach watched speechless as a set of glowing gold eyes stared back at him from the darkness. "I… I have…"

Shaun watched as Zach went for the door only to realize it was still locked. There was a pain there, on his face, tinged slightly with panic. And… fear? Shaun leaned forward and took a deep breath. No. Not fear, he was happy to note. Trepidation maybe, but definitely not fear. Good. He didn't know what he'd do if Zach was afraid of him.

Zach slapped his hand on the door. "Damn it, Gabe!" He let out a sigh as he rested his forehead against the wood. Then there was a warmth behind him and he stiffened as Shaun slipped his arms around his waist. But the move was so familiar, so warm, so Shaun that he couldn't help but relax into the embrace.

The arms tightened momentarily before gradually loosening when Shaun realized that Zach wasn't trying to get away. He leaned down and nuzzled into Zach's neck, smiling when the younger man practically melted in his arms. The souring smell of panic was starting to recede.

"Dude, did you just sniff me?"

"Maybe," Shaun muttered. "If I let you go are you going to freak out again?"

Zach shook his head.

He reluctantly let go of him, watching him wearily. But Zach showed no signs of trying to leave again. In fact, he hadn't moved from his position against the door.

"Why?"

Shaun almost missed it, the word was said so softly. "Why what?"

"Why tell me now?" Zach asked.

"Because of what happens in a few days." Shaun was tempted to lie. It would be easier on Zach if he did.

"And what's that?"

"Mating season." If anything that just seemed to confuse Zach more, not that he expected anything else. He could see the younger man frown as he turned to face Shaun in the dark. "Mating season occurs once a year, around Samhain when we're strongest."

"Samhain," he stated flatly. "That's…"

"Halloween," Shaun finished.

"Halloween is tomorrow."

Shaun sighed as he watched Zach start to fidget. "Which marks the first day of mating season. And the reason Gabe locked us up in here." He stepped closer until he could feel the heat that radiated off of Zach's skin. Shaun knew he should probably back up, give Zach his space so he could process all that. But he didn't want to. "I can already feel the pull of it. That's why I've been acting--."

"Like a horny teenager?" Zach supplied.

"Well, yeah. It's three days of nothing but mating, eating and sleeping. And we're generally not picky about our partners." Zach froze and his scent started to tinge with misery. That was worse than the panic. Shaun reached out and grabbed Zach's shoulder, pulling him even closer. He leaned down and whispered, "Unless… we find someone we want to keep. Both our human half and our wolf half." Pressing his lips to Zach's temple he continued. "We want to keep you."

"Shaun…"

"If you don't want this than say no and I'll let you go and when Gabe finally lets us out we can pretend all of this never happened." His wolf instincts protested that venomously. It wanted Zach. Having Zach in agreement would be pleasurable, but it didn't matter to the wolf either way. It wanted to take Zach and make him theirs… his. The wolf could take care of him, protect him, keep him safe, it could make Zach want this. It could be a good mate.

But Shaun forced the wolf side back. This was Zach's decision no matter what it was.

Zach was suspiciously silent, obvious to Shaun's inner turmoil. He chewed on his bottom lip. "And if I say yes?" Then he found himself pinned against the door, Shaun pressed up against him. One of his hands was pressed against the wood beside his head by one of Shaun's hands.

"If you say yes you won't regret it." Shaun leaned down and pressed teeth against the curve of his neck, not biting down, just holding there. Zach could feel Shaun trembling. He stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back. Shaun's free hand reached up and brushed over that spot. "The decision's yours."

What was he supposed to say to that?

"Yes."


End file.
